In The EnD
by HoNeyZ-RiNoA
Summary: Kenshin is dying and he kept calling tomoe's name, so, kaoru decided to go to the past to prevent her from dying. She met tomoe and... battousai. Battousai and Kaoru fight! Okita and Cptn Sagara are in here too!
1. Going To The Past

Author's note: This is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic. Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kenshin was sick. VERY sick. He was lying on his futon with Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano around him. Megumi told them that Kenshin has a very high fever and he might die from it but there's still hope.  
  
Kaoru can't stop crying. The look of pain from Kenshin's face made it even harder to stop. Yahiko just sat there quietly, tried to hide his sadness and Sano doing the same thing.  
  
"Jo-chan, stop crying. I'm sure Kenshin doesn't want you to be sad because of him. He'll be alright. I promise," said Sano softly.  
  
"I just feel guilty. He always protects me from danger and sorrow but now.. Now, I can only sit around with Kenshin lying in front of me with such great pain.. I'm just a helpless, baka, idiot."  
  
"NO!! You're not like that!! Get a hold on yourself! You have to be brave. It's not like you can do anything to save kenshin. Only the doctors can. It's not your fault. Kenshin is lucky to have you by his side. So do the rest of us..," said Sano as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"That's right Busu! And..," Yahiko began but he stopped when Kenshin muttered something. Something unexpected. "Tomoe."  
  
************  
  
It has been a week since Kenshin felt sick. And all the while, he kept calling tomoe's name.  
  
One night, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano went to Kenshin's bedroom at the same time. Kaoru sat beside Sano and Yahiko across them. Kaoru brushed strands of hair from Kenshin's face and then.  
  
"tomoe.. please.. tomoe.."  
  
Kaoru cried and started to go out of the room when Sano spoke up, " Jou chan.. Where are you going? Don't mind him.. Tomoe was his past love and he has you now and.." Kaoru cut in, "Sano. I know you're just cheering me up but.. look at him, hear him.. Ever since he got ill, he only mention Tomoe's name over and over.. Never did he mention mine.. I.. I.. I'm going to sleep now.. Goodnight"  
  
Kaoru left and followed by Yahiko. Sano watched Kenshin's face once again and left but before he closed the door, he said "Kenshin.. If you only knew.. Jouchan really loves you.." And so, he shut the door and at the same time, Kenshin murmured,  
  
"Kaoru.. Don't leave me. Kaoru."  
  
************  
  
(At Kaoru's room) 'Kenshin. you really love tomoe .. I would do everything for you even if you want me to bring tomoe to you.. if only I could then you don't have to suffer like this. you love her. Her.Tomoe Himura. kenshin. tomoe..' Kaoru then dazed off to sleep.  
  
All of a sudden, Kaoru was on a dark room. 'Where am I?' Kaoru thought. 'Is this a dream?'  
  
'My dear child. I have come to wipe away all your tears and sorrow. Don't be sad. I will grant whatever you wish. Now, say what you want,' said a voice loud and clear. And then, a beautiful woman wearing a yellow kimono with sakura petals on it.  
  
Kaoru asked, "Who are you? Why all of the sudden you come to me?"  
  
The woman replied, "I'm your goddess. You are sad and you shouldn't be. Tell me what's bothering you. Is it because of the sick man?"  
  
Kaoru then begged, "Oh my dear goddess.. Please help him.. He needed his love, tomoe, very much.. please bring her back to him. please. I will do anything.. please.."  
  
The goddess smiled and said, "Very well. This task is your responsibility and yours alone. I will send you back to a time where rain of blood falls."  
  
Kaoru whispered, "Rain.of.blood." and then, all she could see was pitch black.  
  
************  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and was amazed by what is right in front of her. It was a hitokiri killing two innocent children. Kaoru couldn't handle her anger anymore so she took a wooden pole (short one) and hit the hitokiri at the back. The hitokiri faced her with a shocked expression.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you hit me?!"  
  
"You monster! How can you be so heartless to kill 2 innocent children?!" Kaoru shot back.  
  
The hitokiri was about to charged when suddenly a man called him, "Jin-eh! We have to fall back. Battousai are coming!"  
  
'Jineh. He was the one who captured me. Wait. Battousai is coming?!! I have to hide.' Kaoru thought panicly. Kaoru ran to a deserted small hut and she also managed to steal some money from the children. (Hey, I'm sorry bcos I have to make Kaoru a thief. But hey, those children died already! :P)  
  
************  
  
"Battousai-san.. I think Jin-eh and his other troops had left already. There's no need to search again," said a man who stood beside Battousai.  
  
"Aa. We can go back now. Tomoe is waiting for me," whispered Battousai expressionlessly.  
  
Kaoru, who heard this from her hiding place, tried hard to hold her tears from falling. 'So.. he and tomoe-san has married. Now, I have to prevent Tomoe from dying but where does she live?... But where do I live? Not here, for sure!'  
  
Suddenly a small hand touched kaoru's shoulder making kaoru jumped. Then, she saw a girl. About 7 or 8 years old with raven hair and sapphire eyes. She just smiled and said, "Hi miss. What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaoru stuttered, "Uhmm.. I am a wanderer.. I have no place to go.."  
  
The girl spoke, "Hehehe.. You can live in my house.. I'm sure mommy and daddy will allow that. By the way, my name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru.. What's yours?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So.. how is it? Hope you like it.. Hey, just wanna ask something..Do you think tomoe should be with kenshin or kaoru should.. I mean in the past.. ? Okay then.. Ja ne~ 


	2. Meeting her

Author's note: This is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic. Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Suddenly a small hand touched kaoru's shoulder making kaoru jumped. Then, she saw a girl. About 7 or 8 years old with raven hair and sapphire eyes. She just smiled and said, "Hi miss. What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaoru stuttered, "Uhmm.. I am a wanderer.. I have no place to go.."  
  
The girl spoke, "Hehehe.. You can live in my house.. I'm sure mommy and daddy will allow that. By the way, my name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru.. What's yours?" ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru was shocked. She could feel her heart skipped a beat.. or was it two.. 'This is me? Oh shit.. I never thought I will meet ME here.. But maybe, I can live in her place.. Yup.. Oh, she's so kawaii! Of course she's kawaii, she's me!' she thought and grinned inwardly.  
  
"Hello.. excuse me miss.. Miss!" the little kaoru shouted when she saw Kaoru was staring at particularly nothing.  
  
"Uh.. what? Oh.. My name? It's Kao.. No.. It's Saori.. Umm.. Myojin Saori," said Kaoru with a smiling face.  
  
Little kaoru's face lit up with excitement and she tugged Kaoru's kimono. "Follow me, Saori-neechan."  
  
So, the two Kaorus walked along the dirty path. Along the way, little kaoru chattered every minute about her otousan. Kaoru was getting nervous when they nearly reached Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. She's gonna meet her dad again after a long time. She missed him every single second of her life since he passed away.  
  
************  
  
"Tadaima!" Little Kaoru said.  
  
"Okaeri, Kao-chan," said a low voice but there's a loving tune in it. Then, out of the darkness, came the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu master.  
  
"Otousan!" Kaoru exclaimed. She cannot hold her tears anymore. So, she cried. Kaoru's heart shouted in happiness and joy and love, there are no words to describe it. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how much she misses him.  
  
"Otousan? Who are you?" asked Kaoru's dad confused. (What's his name? I forgot. :P)  
  
"Oh sorry, Kamiya-san. You looked like my father. He passed away. I'm sorry for my misbehaviour. I'm really sorry," Kaoru apologized with her head bowed down.  
  
"Oh it's okay. I'm really sorry about your dad. What's your name, miss?"  
  
Kaoru could feel a tingle of sadness in her heart. It feel sad when your own father didn't know your name. But hey, you can't blame him to not expect a grown-up lady to be his daughter when she should be 7 years old. "My name is Myojin Saori. I am a wanderer. I have no place to live," Kaoru replied.  
  
"Please let her live with us, daddy! I like her!" little kaoru begged.  
  
"Very well, Myojin-san. You can live with us. There's plenty of rooms here. Let me show you where your room is," Kaoru's dad showed her around the house.  
  
Kaoru knew the house very well as she has lived here for all her life but just acted as if she doesn't know. The house doesn't change a bit. Kaoru just smiled.  
  
************ (In her bedroom)  
  
'It is so nice to meet daddy again. This place reminds me of them again. Yahiko.. Sano.. Megumi.. Ayame and Suzumi.. Dr.Genzai.. .. Kenshin.. Oh! I'm so stupid! How am I gonna find tomoe-san.. I don't even know how she looks like! I really have to move fast if not.. Kenshin might die miserably without his love, tomoe.. Kenshin..' Kaoru thought. With that, she went to sleep with a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
Then, an image of a beautiful young woman wearing a white kimono came out of the dark. She was standing with her face showing no emotion. And suddenly, a background of a house formed. Kaoru who stood in front of the woman asked, "Who are you?" But the woman just stood there as if she didn't hear Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Tomoe..," a voice spoke. Kaoru turned around to see battousai standing behind her with his bloody hakama and gi. Time seemed to stop when Kaoru looked straight into Battousai's amber eyes. Battousai started to walk towards tomoe but what surprised Kaoru the most was that he walked pass through Kaoru's body!  
  
Then, all the images of tomoe, battousai and the house faded one by one. Kaoru just stood there in the darkness with a smile on her face, "Now I know how you look like. I will surely find you.. Himura Tomoe."  
  
************  
  
A week has passed since Kaoru lived there. She has been working hard to find the information on where do Tomoe lives. At last, she know the place. A kind old lady was selling apples and Kaoru bought it. She smiled to the lady and the old lady began to say, "You are a very pretty lady. As pretty as Tomoe-san, but you smiled a lot which makes you even more prettier than her."  
  
Kaoru blushed but then realized that this old lady knew Tomoe. "Excuse me, obasan. But do you know where Tomoe-san lives? I'm her childhood friend and I come here to meet her. But I'm lost so, can you show me the way?"  
  
The old lady then bring kaoru to Tomoe's house. The house was exactly the same with the house Kaoru had dream of. 'I cannot meet her now. She musn't see my face. I guess tonight is will be a very good timing. But.. will Kenshin be here?.. I have to be careful not to meet him!"  
  
Kaoru thanked the old lady and went shopping for a mask. She bought a black veil. "Perfect! I can use this to cover my face!" Kaoru said.  
  
************  
  
The night has come and Kaoru has prepared. She wore a black ninja style clothing (she bought it with the children's money she has stolen in Cp.1! Those children really have a lot of money!) and the veil which covered her face except for her eyes. She also bring along a bokken she took from the dojo.  
  
She sneaked out of the house as quietly as she could. 'Not to make a single sound," Kaoru thought while concentrating on her steps. As she got out of the gate, she sigh out her relief. 'Phew.. That's not so hard.. Okay.. Now, to go and meet Tomoe..'  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could through the quiet road of Kyoto. Everyone was asleep. Every second passed and Kaoru felt her heart kept thumping faster and faster. She was now really scared. What if she didn't make it? What if she met Battousai on her way and he killed her? What if Tomoe didn't listen to her?.. And the question that she feared the most was.. 'Am I making the right decision?' She has to stop thinking negative things. Of course she has made the right decision. Kenshin needed Tomoe and so, Kaoru will do anything to make them together again. 'This is for you.. Kenshin'  
  
Kaoru has come to the place where life and death will be decided. Kaoru hold her breath and weaken her ki just in case Battousai was there. Kaoru felt pain welled up inside her belly. She could also feel her heart pumping so hard, it seemed that it can bounce out of her chest.  
  
Kaoru peaked through a window and saw Tomoe sitting alone in her room. Kaoru could not feel Battousai's ki and she thanked God for that. Kaoru then kicked the front door open and this surprised Tomoe. 'Oh God.. Please let her believe me.. Please.. Please help me..,' Kaoru prayed silently.  
  
"Who are you?" Tomoe asked without a single trace of emotion in her eyes. "What do you want? Are you a Shinsengumi?"  
  
Kaoru was amazed by the beauty in front of her. Kenshin was right, Tomoe was a perfect lady. With her pale skin, black hair and grey eyes. (Her eyes are grey, right?) Kaoru snapped back to reality and spoke, "It's not important to know my name.. I am here to tell you that whatever you do.. Do not let yourself be killed.. Do not go back to your master because Ken.. Battousai will find you and he will fight your boss.. So, NEVER go back to your master.. Just tell Battousai the truth about who you are.. about your fiancé.. Because if you die, Battousai will be helpless.. Do you understand?"  
  
Shock was written all over Tomoe's face. How the hell did she know about who I am.. Who is she? Tomoe said softly, "How do you know about me? About my job and mission and my fiancé? Who are you? And what do you mean by do not let myself be killed? How do you know Battousai so well? Please tell me.."  
  
Kaoru was about to answer when she suddenly felt a strong ki coming. "I have to go.. I will answer your questions later.. I'll meet you again tomorrow here at the same time.. Do not tell Battousai about this meeting..," Kaoru ordered.  
  
"Certainly.. miss..," Tomoe said.  
  
Kaoru smiled. So, she know I'm a woman. When Kaoru was about to jump off the window, Kaoru whispered, "Tomoe-san, please make Battousai happy.." Kaoru then left.  
  
Tomoe smiled weakly when Kaoru left, 'This girl is very strong and brave. I really wonder who she is.'  
  
Then Battousai voice was heard, "Tadaima.." ************  
  
Battousai was walking toward his house after a long night of killing the Shinsengumi. 'Those guys are so weak. I can kill the whole Shinsengumi with just one blow. Stupid people. Can't Katsura find me a better challenge? He's so..'  
  
Before Battousai could continue his complaining, he sensed a ki in his house. He started to run. When he was right in front of the door, he heard Tomoe's voice, "Certainly.."  
  
Battousai cannot hear the rest of the conversation clearly. Then he heard the person running away from the house. 'Who the hell was that? Should I chase him? Never mind.. How dare he come to MY house without my permission! If he dare to come again, I'll surely teach him some lesson."  
  
Battousai then said loud and clear, "Tadaima.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HoNeyZ-RiNoA: So, How was it? Is it okay? Tell me if u have better ideas for my story. I don' know how my story will go. So, PLEASE give me an idea. What's Kaoru's dad 's name? Thanx to BarbaraSheridan for the review.. Huehuehue. See y'all later.. v(^o^)v 


	3. Uhoh It's him!

Author's note: This is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic. Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Certainly.. miss..," Tomoe said.  
  
Kaoru smiled. So, she know I'm a woman. When Kaoru was about to jump off the window, Kaoru whispered, "Tomoe-san, please make Battousai happy.." Kaoru then left.  
  
Tomoe smiled weakly when Kaoru left, 'This girl is very strong and brave. I really wonder who she is.'  
  
Then Battousai voice was heard, "Tadaima.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru walked as quietly as possible to her room. Just when she was about to open the door. "Where were you, Myojin-san?"  
  
Kaoru jumped at the sudden appearance. It was Kaoru's dad. Uh-oh, Kaoru thought. His face showed anger and he was now furious with her. 'I never knew this girl is a spy! This could be dangerous for Kao-chan!' he thought with rage.  
  
Kaoru paled and cold sweat started to fall. "Umm.. Kamiya-san! You scared me to death! I was just going out for some fresh air..," Kaoru explained.  
  
Kaoru's dad ( WHAT"S HIS NAME??!!) cocked his eyebrow. "Really?.. What's with the black custome?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru began to panic. 'Okay.. Brain alert! Brain alert! Now what? I guess running away is the last hope..,' Kaoru planned in her head. That's when a little voice saved her.  
  
"Daddy.. I can't sleep.. I kept dreaming about mommy.. Please stay with me until I sleep.. Saori-neechan..," little Kaoru cried.  
  
Kaoru's eyes softened so did kaoru's dad's. "Hai Kaoru," whispered Kaoru. Kaoru then carry little kaoru back to her room with a soft smile. Kaoru's dad just stood there. 'Hmm.. Why am I letting her take care of kao-chan? I just found out that she went out in the middle of the night but I still trust her. Weird.. Who is she?; Kaoru's dad thought on his way back to his room.  
  
************  
  
(The next night)  
  
Kaoru began to plan more carefully. This morning, she had paid a woman to sleep on her futon later that night so, kaoru's dad would not suspect her to sneak out again. Kaoru planned to go out through her window and go back in the same way.  
  
The woman came through the window and she then laid down on Kaoru's futon. The woman faced away from the door, so when kaoru's dad came in to check, he wouldn't see her face. Kaoru wore the usual black ninja costume and her black veil to cover her face. She jumped out through the window and ran.  
  
Battousai's house was getting closer and closer. 'Today, I have to tell her everything.. Even if it meant I will never meet Kenshin in the future.. Sayonara, Kenshin..," Kaoru thought sadly. Tears shone in her eyes and the hurt and sadness in them were so intense. 'Stop thinking about it Kaoru! You have to have your confidence back! Yes, I can do this. This is for you.. My love kenshin..'  
  
************  
  
Battousai was away for another deadly battle. So, Tomoe invited Kaoru in without Kaoru kicking the door like before. Kaoru still haven't pull off her veil. She didn't want Tomoe to know how she looked like.  
  
"Miss, if you don't mind. May I know your name?" Tomoe said gracefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoe-san. I can't tell you. To tell you the truth, I've known Battousai for quite a while now to quite understand him. And as far as I know, he loves you dearly. And how do I know about your background? Well, I've done some research on you and I know that your fiancé, Akira, was murdered by Battousai himself and you married Battousai to get revenge. I also know about your brother, Enishi," Kaoru took a breath before continuing on.  
  
Tomoe cut in, "Then what about me going to my boss and getting myself killed?"  
  
Kaoru began to explain, "Tomoe-san. Battousai is a great and lovely person actually. I know someday, you'll fall in love with him.. or maybe you already are. You must be feeling guilty right now, right? I know you'll go to your boss to cancel your revenge and he'll surely be mad at you and torture you. Sooner or later, Battousai will know who you are but he still gonna find you because he loves you. Your boss will fight Ken.. I mean, Battousai and you will stop the fight by getting yourself killed. Your death is so painful to Battousai. Losing your soul is also like losing his own soul.. So please! Just don't go back to your boss. Just live with Battousai happily. Be with him forever.. Please.."  
  
At that moment, Tomoe saw love and sadness shone in Kaoru's eyes. But she just asked, "Why must I do like what you say? How do you know it will happen like that? Why are you so sure and why must I trust you?"  
  
Kaoru just couldn't help but felt her anger risen. 'She just have to believe me! Must I tell her that.'  
  
".. I'm from the future..," kaoru spoke, barely a whisper.  
  
Tomoe gasped. Kaoru looked at her, confused. "What?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"You're from the future?!" Tomoe asked. 'Is she telling the truth?' Tomoe thought.  
  
"I said it out loud?!! Oh my god.. Well, Tomoe-san.. I mean.. It's.. It's complicated, really.. I..," Kaoru stuttered.  
  
Then something hit Tomoe. "So, miss, are you saying that I'm going to die because of saving Battousai?"  
  
"Urmm.. AAAAHHH!!! I'm just going to tell you. Okay? You're going to die to save Battousai and Enishi saw this. Enishi grow alone and hatred filled his life. He will get a revenge on Battousai someday. Meanwhile Battousai, he will live his life.. he will live his life only thinking of you.. And he will feel guilty for the rest of his life.. So, please.. I beg you.. please.. Don't let this ever happen!" Kaoru begged.  
  
"I.. I don't know..," Tomoe whispered.  
  
Kaoru just sigh. Then realize that she has been with Tomoe for so long. "Ano.. Tomoe-san.. I have to go now! I'll see you again tomorrow! Ja.."  
  
Tomoe then spoke up, "Miss! Umm. can I see your face?"  
  
Kaoru really was shocked. She was going to remove her veil but decided not to. "Nope can't do.. Hehe.. Protect Battousai.. You're my only hope..," Kaoru said. Then, Kaoru ran out through the quite road of Kyoto again. But she stopped dead when she heard Battousai's voice, "You there! Stop!"  
  
Kaoru turned around to see Battousai holding his katana tightly with his face filled with rage. "Doesn't anyone ever tell you not to go to Battousai's house without his permission especially you alone with his wife? Well, now you know. Pity that you're going to die in my hand!" Battousai roared. He then charged toward Kaoru.  
  
'Oh shit..' Kaoru thought as the sharp blade is getting nearer.  
  
************  
  
Battousai was waiting out of the house. He has been back from the short meeting with Katsura. He just lied to Tomoe about going to a battle because he knew the black ninja person will come back again.  
  
He saw that 'guy' sneaked into his house AGAIN. Battousai was really furious! 'How dare he go to my house TWICE? He really doesn't respect me. I'll teach him a lesson after he get out,' Battousai thought angrily.  
  
After a few minutes, the 'guy' went out and ran through the city road. Battousai followed him quietly and controlled his ki so he won't be sensed.  
  
"You there! Stop!" Battousai demanded.  
  
He saw the 'guy' turned around and Battousai was truly amazed by the person's sapphire eyes. 'Hmm.. Pretty eyes for a man?.. Sounds gay to me..,' Battousai thought.  
  
Battousai then remembered why he was there for and his anger came back to him. He tightened his grip on his katana and roared, "Doesn't anyone ever tell you not to go to Battousai's house without his permission especially you alone with his wife? Well, now you know. Pity that you're going to die in my hand!" He then charged towards the person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HoNeyZ_RiNoA: Hey yo! Wassup? This chappie kinda long. Ahhh!! Now I remember his name!! It's Koshijiro Kamiya, right? Pheww.. Please review.. Wait for my new chappie.. Buhbyez.. v(^o^)v 


	4. Killing me softly

Author's note: I don't know if this is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic anywmore! Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But she stopped dead when she heard Battousai's voice, "You there! Stop!"  
  
Kaoru turned around to see Battousai holding his katana tightly with his face filled with rage. "Doesn't anyone ever tell you not to go to Battousai's house without his permission especially you alone with his wife? Well, now you know. Pity that you're going to die in my hand!" Battousai roared. He then charged toward Kaoru.  
  
'Oh shit..' Kaoru thought as the sharp blade is getting nearer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru dodged the first attack and Battousai was surprised by this. Battousai then sorted his steps and began to attack again with his ryu-tsui- sen. Kaoru moved just in time as the blade was only a few inches away from her hair.  
  
Kaoru took her bokken and hit Battousai at the back swiftly and neatly. Battousai was not hurt badly but when the person he hate so much hit him and he didn't even touch the person.. Battousai will be very very upset.. His eyes were now changed from amber to gold.  
  
Kaoru could feel the sudden change of the wind. It was much stronger. It howled around Battousai before coming back at her even stronger than before. Clouds crossed the moon overhead and suddenly, it was getting colder.  
  
Kaoru who saw Battousai's eyes held her breath. Her heart sounded loud, so loud she was sure Battousai could hear it. Then it started to snow. Snowflakes began to drift down.  
  
"Who are you? What style are you using? Answer me!" Battousai growled.  
  
Kaoru truly wanted to answer that but if she did that, Battousai will know she's actually a woman. And she knew he will be enraged because a woman had hit him.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Answer me!" Battousai snapped.  
  
Kaoru just stood there as if she didn't hear a word Battousai had said.  
  
Then with his god-like speed, Battousai struck Kaoru. Despite her shock, Kaoru managed to grab her bokken and tried to hit Battousai on his feet. But, Battousai leaped into the air and landed back gracefully. Battousai without letting his muscle rest for a second continued to attack Kaoru.. And this time, he hit his target. He stabbed Kaoru on her left side of her stomach. But luckily, the blade didn't reach her kidney. Only a cm away.  
  
"Stop!" Tomoe ran to the scene with a worried face. "Please stop!" Tomoe then ran to cover Kaoru from being attack again.  
  
Battousai was shocked. "Tomoe.. What are you doing? Why are you protecting him?"  
  
Tomoe was screaming. Even Kaoru was shocked. "She's not a man. She's a woman!"  
  
Battousai stunned. 'It can't be! If she's a woman.. she cannot be that strong.. No way! No way! Those eyes.. sapphire blue eyes.. woman's eyes.. Shit!' Battousai thought suddenly feeling guilty.  
  
"Why?.. This is not suppose to be happening..," Kaoru cried. Kaoru bit back a sob. Kaoru initially fought back the tears but they came freely as she ran away.  
  
"Who was that?" Battousai asked with a frown. "She's the future goddess," Tomoe said barely a whisper and walked away silently, leaving a confused Battousai.  
  
************  
  
Kaoru was running back to her room. Her pain was indescribable. Not only because of the stab but also in her heart. Her breathing became unsteady and she blacked out for a few seconds once in a while. She got in through her window and the woman was panicked when she was blood.  
  
Kaoru calmed her down and told her to be quite. Then the woman helped Kaoru to clean her blood and wrapped bandages around the injury to stop the blood from flowing. Kaoru then changed her clothes to her sleeping dress and paid the woman off.  
  
Tears kept falling as Kaoru laid on her futon. 'I was nearly killed by Kenshin.. I should've known this would have happened. Kenshin killing me is surely not in my "most wanted to happen" list. But I have to continue this. I started this so I must end this too. Kill me as you wish Kenshin. I will never regret dying in your hands.' Kaoru dazed off to sleep.  
  
************  
  
(the next morning; at lunch)  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Can me and Saori-neechan go out today? Please.. It's boring here!" little kaoru said excitedly as food from her mouth began to fall.  
  
Kaoru giggled at the sight of her own attitude when she was little. Koshijiro (kaoru's dad :P) just laughed and nodded. Kaoru was really happy, so did little kaoru. After lunch, they walked throught the busy town. Kaoru held little kaoru's hand tightly. Then little kaoru requested to go to the cemetery to visit her mother's grave and kaoru agreed.  
  
On the way there, they both met a boy about little kaoru's age who was wearing a dirty cloth and was carrying two heavy buckets of water. Kaoru was sad and angry at the same time at whoever did this to this boy. Then unexpectedly, little kaoru ran up to the boy and asked if she could help. The little boy just smile and said, "No. It's okay miss. My master will be very angry if he knows that there's someone helping me. Thank you anyway."  
  
Little Kaoru frowned and kept saying that she really wanted to help him but the little boy refused politely. Then, the boy walked away. But little Kaoru shouted, "Hey! At least tell me your name!"  
  
At this dialogue, Kaoru remembered at the time where she first met Kenshin.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Kenshin was saying that he's a wanderer so he have to continue his journey. Kenshin was about to go when Kaoru suddenly said.  
  
"At least tell me your name" "Kenshin.. Himura Kenshin," Kenshin replied. "Very well Kenshin. You can go now," Kaoru cried.  
  
Then she heard the door closed. She expected the rurouni had gone but then was startled by his voice, "I guess I'm a little tired to wander again. I can stay here for a while."  
  
That's when Kenshin stayed in Kaoru's house and their relationship began to bloom.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Kaoru just smiled at the memory. But she snapped back to reality when the boy answered, "My name is Seta.. Seta Soujiro.. What's yours, miss?"  
  
Little Kaoru blushed a little bit and answered," Kamiya.. Kamiya Kaoru and this is Myojin Saori.. Hope to meet you again Soujiro-kun!"  
  
Soujiro just smiled and walked until he was nowhere to be seen. Kaoru was startled when she heard his name. He was the Tenken boy Kenshin had fought during the Kyoto battle against shishio and this was the boy who was as strong as Kenshin. 'No way!' Kaoru thought, 'I never met him before. I have changed the history.. .. And the future..'  
  
Little Kaoru then tucked Kaoru's kimono and said, "Saori-neechan! Saori- neechan!"  
  
Kaoru came back to reality, "What?"  
  
Little Kaoru exclaimed, "We have to go home now. It's late already!"  
  
Kaoru nodded and they both went home with Koshijiro welcomed them back.  
  
************  
  
Kaoru could feel her blood soaking her futon. She woke up and tried to wash her blood and futon. But then, the pain from the stab became greater and greater. She was losing more blood. Her world become darker and darker and then it was only darkness.  
  
Then the goddess came to her. Kaoru asked, "Am I dying?"  
  
The goddess said with a smile, "Yes you are. If you aren't careful, your injury will kill you. You have changed the history thus, changing the future. So, the future is different now. Either you live through the bakamatsu or not and also the others like your father, Tomoe and kenshin. Will they live? You will never know. So, you cannot go back to the future. If you wanted to, you have to change the history to the way they were before. Live.. Kamiya Kaoru.." The goddess suddenly faded.  
  
Then Kaoru woke up and saw her dad in front of her. "Myojin-san! Oh! I'm so glad you're okay! I have been worried sick! Don't worry.. Your injury have been treated by Genzai-san.. You have been hiding your injury! Who have you been fighting with?" Koshijiro asked her with a serious expression on his face.  
  
Kaoru just kept silent. Koshijiro then asked her with demanding tone in it, "Who hurt you, myojin-san?"  
  
Kaoru then replied in a soft tone, "Battousai.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HoNeyZ_RiNoA: Hey yo! Wassup? Guyz! Guyz! Do you prefer Battousai or Rurouni? Review first then I update! Ja~ v(^o^)v 


	5. 1

In The End - Important points!  
  
v(^o^)v Hey people! This is me (HoNeyZ_RiNoA( I got some reviews about some things and there were also some reviews telling me about my mistake.. AriGaTo To ThoSe PeoPle.. My English is not so good.. So, sorryyy.... Okay..  
  
--------------------  
  
Kaoru-chan21 You've never seen samurai X trust and Betraly have you? If you did you would know that Battousai NEVER owned a house in Kyoto and he NEVER lived with Tomoe in Kyoto, only Otsu. Also it's a pretty good story beside the fact you have the facts wrong. Anyway...I haven't had a chance to read the whole thng yet so...  
  
~Well Kaoru-chan21, I've seen it before but I forgot most of the information.. Hehehe.. Sorry.. Thanx for the info anywayz! So, people.. since I don't remember most of the places and names, I will change the original story a bit.. Sorry! I always forget things easily!~  
  
--------------------  
  
Aya Kimura its good but first soujiro is younger than kaoru not the same age. Also when u said kaoru was washing her blood. the correct way to say it would be "washing her wound." u don't wash the blood itself. the part when Kaoru goes unconcious is alittle confusing. can she go back to the future or not and if so how? Keep going i like it! Just thought id point those things out for next time.  
  
~Aya chan, I don't know but all the websites I've been through said that Soujiro was 19 years old when he fought Kenshin and Kaoru was about 17 or 18 years old at that time. So, Soujiro should be older than Kaoru. Thanks anyway! And thank you very much for the wound and blood thingie.. I'm so embarrassed.. (-_-).. Hehe and going to the future thing.. You just have to read my going-to-be-made new chapters..~  
  
--------------------  
  
loyanini interesting..is Kaoru alive when tomoe and kenshin are 2gether?  
  
~Hai, loyanini! Kenshin is 10 years older than Kaoru and when Kenshin married tomoe, he was 15 years old. So, Kaoru was about 5 years old. Arigato for the reviews!~  
  
--------------------  
  
And also.. Thank you very very very much for the reviews.. I will update the next chappie soon.. Hope you enjoy the story and some questions:  
  
You want Kaoru to go back to the future and be with whom? Do you want Kaoru to go back to the future? If you want Kaoru to be with Batt or maybe Rurouni.. HOW ABOUT TOMOE? Urmm guyz.. I seem to have problems with the bold and italic font.. In microsoft word, it was bold and italic but.. It didn't come out as bold and italic words!! How to make it bold and italic? Help me..  
  
Emmm. any idea for the story? Just email me.. Okay.. Buhbyez!! 


	6. Unexpected encounter

Author's note: I don't know if this is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic anywmore! Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru just kept silent. Koshijiro then asked her with demanding tone in it, "Who hurt you, myojin-san?"  
  
Kaoru then replied in a soft tone, "Battousai.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koshijiro was shocked. He stuttered, "Batt.. Battou.. Battousai.. How.."  
  
Kaoru just kept her head low. But then, she felt a strong hand grasped the neckline of her kimono tightly. Koshijiro shouted, "Who are you?!! You went out late at night wearing black costume and you fought with Battousai!! Tell me the truth or I'll kill you!"  
  
Kaoru couldn't hold her tears no more. Her own father threatened to kill her. What's worse than that? She just cried. "Daddy.. Don't do this to me.. Daddy.."  
  
Koshijiro was taken back by this. Then he remembered that she said that he looked like her dead father. His heart softened a bit, even he didn't know why. He asked Kaoru more softly, "Who are you?" He released her Kimono slowly.  
  
"Please stop asking me. I just can't tell you. But I promise you this, I am not in any bad or evil side. I will never harm your or Kaoru's safety.. Because.. Because I really like both of you..," Kaoru sobbed.  
  
Koshijiro saw honesty in Kaoru's eyes. He just knew he could trust her. What is it about her that makes him trust her? Maybe because of her sapphire eyes and her beautiful long raven hair and her naïve look.. 'Just like Kao-chan..'  
  
Koshijiro stood up and said, "Kao-chan wants to go shopping with you. Just don't be late for dinner." With that, he left.  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly and whispered, " Arigato, daddy"  
  
************  
  
Kaoru and little Kaoru walked happily and they bought so many things. Little Kaoru was so energetic that day. And after the shopping, little kaoru proposed to go to the cemetery. Kaoru just smile. She knew little kaoru was hoping to meet Soujiro again.  
  
Then realization hit Kaoru. 'Little kaoru IS me. That means.. I like soujiro?! How can I let this happen? But.. It's not as if I'm gonna be with Kenshin. Ahhh!!'  
  
But little Kaoru sighed with disappointment when they went back from visiting the grave. There was no Soujiro. On their way back home, Kaoru was busy cheering up little kaoru when she suddenly bumped into a person.  
  
"Sorry..," Kaoru bowed her head and apologized.  
  
"Hmm.. Watch where you're going," said a low voice with no emotion in it.  
  
Kaoru looked up and saw who he was. And to her surprise, it was..  
  
************  
  
Battousai was still searching for the girl. Well, when he didn't have any assignment. But he never mention about her in front of Tomoe, and she did the same.  
  
The girl didn't come the next night after the incident. Battousai thought maybe because of her injury or maybe because she was afraid to come again. 'Maybe both..' he thought.  
  
Tomoe was cooking in the kitchen and she was more quiet since that night. Battousai stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Tomoe, do you know who the girl is?" Battousai asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why do you ask? She probably won't come again," Tomoe replied.  
  
Battousai didn't believe Tomoe when she said she didn't know who the girl is. How could she let a stranger into their house TWICE? But, Battousai just nodded and went back to his bedroom.  
  
************  
  
Kaoru was incredibly shocked. It was Saitoh. And he was with someone shorter. He looked like he was 16 or 17 years old. But she snapped back when she heard Saitoh asked, "What are you staring at kid?"  
  
"Urmm.. I'm really sorry Sai.. aahhh..," Kaoru kicked herself mentally. She nearly called out his name.  
  
"Yeah yeah.. You already said that. I do have ears, raccoon girl," Saitoh said sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru could feel her anger rising up. Saitoh just smirked as he could feel her ki became stronger.  
  
"Raccoon girl?! How dare you call me that? You annoying, sarcastic thin man!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Oh.. So Raccoon girl is mad, I see," Saitoh uttered.  
  
Steam could be seen coming out of her head and she could feel her blood boiling. Her ki was now really scary. Saitoh had to admit, it was amazingly strong for a girl and now he knew, not to mess up with her.  
  
"You..," Kaoru clenched her fist.  
  
"Ahahaha.. We don't have to fight. I'm really sorry miss, for my friend's misbehaviour," the boy apologized.  
  
"Yeah! You should be!" Kaoru exclaimed, still glaring at Saitoh.  
  
"But I had to admit, your ki is surprisingly strong for a woman. May I know your name miss?" the boy said with a smile.  
  
Kaoru blinked and felt herself calming down when she saw his smile. She smiled weakly at him, "Thank you. My name is Myojin Saori."  
  
"Or raccoon girl," Saitoh added.  
  
"Saitoh! I'm so sorry again miss.. By the way, my name is Okita. Nice to meet you, Myojin-san," the boy stated.  
  
"Ah.. Nice to meet you too, Okita-san," Kaoru said, blushing. Little Kaoru who saw this smiled and said loudly and innocently, "Are Okita-niichan and Saori-neechan lovers?"  
  
Kaoru blushed madly while Okita just smile shyly and Saitoh grinned. "Urmm.. We have to go now. Hope to meet you again," Kaoru said, still blushing.  
  
"Aahh.. Ja, Myojin-san," Okita spoke still with a smile.  
  
Kaoru then left with little kaoru. Okita kept looking at the beauty until she was gone. Saitoh elbowed Okita but Okita just rolled his eyes. Soon after, they left for their 'assignment'.  
  
************  
  
Little Kaoru was taking a nap on Kaoru's bedroom while Koshijiro was cooking. Kaoru kept apologizing when she told him she cannot help with cooking. Koshijiro just nodded in understanding.  
  
"Myojin-san, can you buy us some taufu?" Koshijiro asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll go now," Kaoru then walked out of the house.  
  
She bought taufu and was walking back to her house when suddenly, 4 drunk men circling around her.  
  
"Hey cutie. What are you doing here.. *burp* alone?" said the first one who had a moustache.  
  
Kaoru kicked his *tut tut* and started to run but then the second guy grabbed her hand and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"You bitch! But never mind, let's just have fun," said the third one. All the 4 men giggled and one of them started to kiss Kaoru's face and neck while the others waited for their turn. Kaoru tried to kick and punch but the man held her hand tightly.  
  
Kaoru cried and shouted for help. Then suddenly, the man let go of her and screamed in pain. Kaoru sat up and held her kimono tightly. All the drunken man seemed to be getting ready to fight. Then she saw a tall and VERY gorgeous man with two boys next to him.  
  
Kaoru was utterly shocked when she saw the two boys. She knew them! One was Sanosuke and one was Katsu. Then.. this man may be Sanosuke's idol, captain sagara!  
  
Then after a few seconds, Kaoru saw all the 4 men laid unconscious on the ground. The boys then came towards Kaoru.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" said little Sanosuke.  
  
"Sano..," Kaoru whispered. 'Oh shit! This is the second time of the day! Now what?' Kaoru thought.  
  
Sanosuke appeared to be really stunned murmured, "How.. how do you know my name?"  
  
Kaoru just kept quiet and smiled weakly. Sanosuke was really cute when he was a kid. When sanosuke saw her smile, he momentarily forgot about his question. Then the man held out his hand and Kaoru shyly took his hand and stood up.  
  
The man smiled and said, "Miss, you shouldn't be walking alone at night."  
  
Kaoru was really astonished by his gorgeousness. She stuttered, "I'm sorry.. I was buying taufu. I.. Thank you very much. I don't know how to pay you back."  
  
"You don't have to. Ah, I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Sagara and this is Sanosuke and this is Katsu," he mentioned by pointing to each one of them, "What's your name?"  
  
Kaoru hesitated on telling her name. She really wanted to tell him her real name. "My name.. my name.. Myojin Saori," she muttered.  
  
"Well Myojin-san, I really think you should go home now. Or else, your family will be worried. Be careful," he said.  
  
"I really hope to meet you again," Kaoru said unconsciously.  
  
Sagara just smile and said, "I would love to meet you again too."  
  
Kaoru realized that she had said it all aloud, she blushed and started to walk off very quickly. Sagara walked away with Sanosuke and Katsu after she had left. But what he didn't know was, Sanosuke and Katsu were planning to matchmake him and Kaoru.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru laid down on her futon. She remembered back all the people she had met today. Saitoh, Okita, Sanosuke, Katsu and captain Sagara.  
  
She had the chance to meet Captain Sagara who Sano always talked about and Okita who Kenshin once mentioned to her to be the only guy Saitoh respects but he died because of some sickness.  
  
Kaoru then thought of Kenshin. 'I wonder what Kenshin is doing right now. Maybe he's having a good time with Tomoe.' She could feel sadness welled up her heart. 'Kenshin..'  
  
Then she heard a loud thump. She went out of her room and began searching for the source of the sound. She went to the back of the house and saw blood.. It was Koshijiro's..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HoNeyZ_RiNoA: Hey guyz! Is this chappie interesting or not? Captain Sagara and Okita appeared! I like them both as much as I like Kenshin. And I really LOVE Captain Sagara.. He's soooo hot! Anywayz.. I don't know who's Kaoru gonna end up with.. Please Review! Ja~ v(^o^)v 


	7. Those Eyes

**Author's note: I don't know if this is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic anywmore! Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  **

**Chapter 6**

~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Then she heard a loud thump. She went out of her room and began searching for the source of the sound. She went to the back of the house and saw blood.. It was Koshijiro's.. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaoru started to panic. She bent down and shook her father's lifeless body. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Kaoru cried. 

Kaoru then remembered Dr.Genzai. '_I have to go there.. FAST!'_ Kaoru thought. She ran as fast as she could to Dr.Genzai's house. She knocked the front door so hard that even the neighbors could hear it. 

"Dr.Genzai! Dr.Genzai! Wake up! This is an emergency!" Kaoru shouted. Dr Genzai opened the door with a worried face. 

"What is it, Myojin-san?" 

"Dad.. I mean Kamiya-san is hurt! We have to hurry!" 

************ 

It had been a week since the incident and Koshijiro was in coma and had not wake up. What happened to Koshijiro? No one knows. Dr.Genzai decided to stay at their house.  

Kaoru was going to buy some food from the restaurant as little kaoru kept complaining about her cooking. 

Flashback: 

(at dinner) 

"Saori-neechan! Is daddy still sleeping?" Little Kaoru asked. 

"Yes, Kaoru," Kaoru replied with a smile. 

"Demo.. Who's gonna cook for us?" 

"I will, of course," Kaoru answered while cutting the vegetables. 

****** 

Little Kaoru began to eat the food when suddenly she showed a disgusting look. 

"Saori-neechan. What are you cooking? It's not delicious! I'm going to die any second if I eat it anymore," Little Kaoru complained. 

Kaoru nearly choked. "Ahaha.. Gomen ne, Kaoru," Kaoru apologized but inside, her blood was boiling. _'How dare you criticize my cooking?! Hehe.. You will be a bad cook also, little Kaoru! Mwahahah!' _

(End flashback) 

Kaoru sighed. She ordered some food and sat down while waiting for her food to be done. Then, two men besides her started talking. 

"Kazuya, I heard that there'll be a fight tonight at the woods," said the first one. 

"Yeah, Miyagi. They are battling for the new era," said Kazuya. 

Kaoru wanted to hear more but her name was called as her food was done. She took the food and started to walk back to her house. She was passing the river when she saw a familiar person. It was Okita. He was sitting near the river and he looked like he was meditating. Oh well.. Kaoru stopped and sneaked beside him. 

"Okita-san," Kaoru whispered. 

Okita opened his eyes and saw the beauty in front of him. "Aa.. Myojin-san, am I correct?" 

"Yeah. What are you doing here? And where's Saitoh-san?" Kaoru asked, looking around to search for Saitoh. 

"I am relaxing my mind. I had a.. 'job' later so, I want to rest for a while. Saitoh is.. umm.. He's working on the 'job' right now," Okita mumbled. 

Kaoru saw his uneasiness and decided not to ask more of his 'job'. She smiled and Okita smiled back. But then, he started coughing. Kaoru startled but she immediately started to tap his back. After a while, he stopped. 

"I'm so sorry, Myojin-san," he apologized, clearly embarrassed. 

"It's okay, Okita-san. Are you sick?" Kaoru asked worriedly. 

"Unfortunately, yes. I have a heart disease. I don't know if I can live any longer," he frowned. 

Kaoru felt pity for him. He's such a kind man but why did he have to die young? She smiled cheerly. "Don't worry, Okita-san! I know you'll live. You just have to believe in yourself! I'll be here to support you," Kaoru encouraged. 

Okita could feel his heart brighten up. She was so high-spirited and adorable. He felt lucky to meet her before his battle later. He really needed some encouragement. 

"Thank you Myojin-san," he told her. 

Seeing him feeling better, Kaoru decided her work was done. "Okay, Okita-san. I have to go home now. Don't be so sad! Good luck!" 

Kaoru waved him goodbye and Okita just sat there looking pleased. 

Then, he continued his meditation. 

************ 

Dr.Genzai and Little Kaoru were already asleep after having their dinner. Kaoru tried hard to sleep but she just couldn't. So, she went out for fresh air. 

Kaoru was enjoying the night that she didn't realize she was getting nearer to the woods. Then, she heard metal clashed with metal and also, the smell of.. blood. 

She sneaked to see who's fighting with who but she jumped when she saw Okita. His face showed that he was in pain but there seemed to be no injury. That was when he started to touch his chest. Kaoru noticed and remembered he was sick. _'Oh my god! Please be alright!' Kaoru prayed. _

Then she heard a voice. "Your death has come, Soushi! Prepare to die!" She moved a bit to the right to see who it was and she was really shocked to find that.. it was Battousai! _'No!!! Okita-san!!' _Kaoru screamed in her mind. 

Before Kaoru even realized, she was already running in front of Okita and hugged him (to cover him). Okita was stunned and yelled, "What are you doing here?! You will be killed! Run!" 

Kaoru just stayed there, though. Battousai himself was stunned. Is this girl brave or is she just stupid? "Get out of my way, woman!" Battousai growled. 

Kaoru looked at Battousai and screamed, "No! Can't you see? He's sick! This is not fair! If you want to kill him, kill me first!" 

Battousai was amazed by her courage. He couldn't sense any fear in her beautiful sapphire eyes, just pure rage. Battousai was about to attack when Saitoh came. 

"We meet again, Battousai!" Saitoh grinned. 

"Saitoh..," Battousai's eyes changing form amber to gold. Their ki, Kaoru felt, were strong and.. scary. They were about to charged towards each other when suddenly a voice shouted, "Ishin Sisshi! Ishin Sisshi! Retreat!" 

Once again, Battousai growled. "Someday, Saitoh.." Then, he ran until he was gone. Saitoh smirked before turning to Kaoru and Okita. Okita had passed out but Kaoru was still hugging him. "Okita-san..," she whispered. 

Saitoh grinned at the "romantic" sight. _'They surely will be a good couple..' he thought and putting a mental note. "What are you doing here, raccoon girl?" _

Kaoru muttered, "I was taking a walk when I heard you guys fighting." 

Saitoh said, "You sure are brave to confront Battousai, you know. By the way, Okita will be fine. You can go now." 

Kaoru nodded and watched Okita's face for a while before she left. "Take care of him," Kaoru whispered. 

Saitoh nodded and then he lift Okita's body and left as well. 

************ 

Battousai was very angry when they retreated. He was about to fight Saitoh! And that girl.. _'I think I saw her eyes before. But where?'_

Then he saw Katsura walked towards him. Katsura said, "I'm sorry Himura. We have to.." Before Katsura could continue, Battousai suddenly remembered and screamed, 

"Oh shit! It's that girl who sneaked to my house!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**HoNeyZ_RiNoA****: Hellew! This chappie is specially for Okita! Yea.. OKITA! OKITA! Now, I'm reaaalllyyy making things complicated, right? Actually, I wanted Kaoru to be with Soujiro in this fic but Soujiro is still a kid.. And then there's so many choices.. Battousai or Okita or Captain Sagara.. Oh well.. Gimme some ideas, okay? Thanx for the review and please review more~ Ja.. v(^o^)v**


	8. Soujiro!

**Author's note: I don't know if this is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic anywmore! Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  **

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hehe.. Yeay! At last the fonts are bold and italic.. I'm goooodd.. v(^o^)v Btw, One of you asked me how Captain Sagara died.. He was killed by the government.. *sad* And Okita was the first captain of Shinsengumi and he died because he had a disease or sumtin.. **

**Chapter 7**

~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Then he saw Katsura walked towards him. Katsura said, "I'm sorry Himura. We have to.." Before Katsura could continue, Battousai suddenly remembered and screamed, _

_"Oh shit! It's that girl who sneaked to my house!" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaoru was walking quietly to her room when suddenly Dr. Genzai showed up. "Ahh.. Myojin-san. You're still awake?" 

Kaoru answered, "Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Umm.. I'm going to sleep, then. Goodnight, Dr. Genzai" 

Dr. Genzai nodded and went to his room. Kaoru sighed in relief. She continued to walk into her room and went to sleep. 

Then Kaoru realized that she was in a dark room. Kaoru knew she was  dreaming and was going to meet the goddess again. 

Just as she expected, the goddess came. She smiled sweetly at Kaoru and Kaoru smiled back. "We meet again, Kaoru" 

"Yea.. Where were you? I thought you're not gonna show up again," Kaoru pouted. The goddess laughed softly. 

"But I'm here now. I am here to tell you that the Battousai already knows your identity, that you are the one who met Tomoe. If you meet him again, he will probably hurt you. You have to be careful," the goddess noted. 

The news was heart breaking. _'Kenshin will hurt me,'_ Kaoru thought with sadness. 

"That's all I have to say. Farewell, Kaoru," the goddess was about to disappear when Kaoru suddenly yelled, "STOP!" 

The goddess turned around and Kaoru hesitated but continued, "I guess.. I guess.. My work is done.. It's time.. Time to leave.. How.. How do I go back?"  

The goddess just smile. "Do you want to go back?" 

Kaoru paused. She never expected that. But.. did she really want to go back? The future has changed. If she go back, there probably will be no Sano and Yahiko. Isn't that better? No boy will keep annoying her and called her 'ugly' and no free loader who kept eating for free and kept borrowing her money. Right? Right?

Seeing Kaoru in confusion, the goddess spoke up, "Don't worry, Kaoru. You will decide later as your work is not done." 

Kaoru became more confused. "Not done?" she puzzled. 

The goddess then faded. 

************ 

Dr. Genzai was not home and Kaoru was having a headache so, little Kaoru decided to go out. She sneaked out and began running to the city. 

She began window-shopping (**Wooo****! A little girl window shopped?! Hahah.. I don't believe it either.. Who cares..) After a while, little Kaoru was tired and chose to go home when she suddenly remembered. _'Ah! I haven't visited mommy's grave for 2 weeks now! Better go there for awhile.'_ **

Little Kaoru strolled her way to the cemetery. When she got there, she knelt in front of her mother's tomb and began saying, "Hi mommy! Sorry.. Kaoru didn't come for the last 2 weeks. Kaoru was looking after daddy. Ah! Mommy.. Daddy is sick. He's sleeping for so long now, Saori-neechan said that he was in coma. Saori-neechan didn't come today because she's having a headache. It's getting late now, mommy. Kaoru have to go, Kaoru doesn't want Saori-neechan to worry. Ja ne, mommy." 

Little Kaoru kissed her mom's tomb and turned around. She was surprised when she saw Soujiro smiled at her. "Soujiro-kun!" 

Soujiro bowed a bit and then walked towards her. He stopped when he was already next to her. "Kamiya-san. It's nice to meet you again!" 

Little Kaoru blushed and stammered, "Aa.. aa.. Yes. Nice to meet you again. I'm glad you remember my name." 

Soujiro blushed a bit also and said, "Well, it's not as if I know a lot of people. I'm glad you remember mine also." 

Little Kaoru forced a smile and asked, "What are you doing here?" 

Soujiro smiled, "I was walking around when I saw you. My family is out of town for a week so, I am free. Let's go to the river." 

Little Kaoru nodded and they went there. 

************

Kaoru was getting up from her futon and started to search for little Kaoru. She became terrified when she didn't find Little Kaoru. She stormed out of the house.  She was running so fast but stopped abruptly when she saw little Kaoru sitting near the river.. with Soujiro. 

Kaoru chuckled and started to listen to their conversation. 

"Soujiro-kun, why did they do that to you?" 

"It's because I'm not their real family. That's why they torture and order me around," Soujiro said, clearly upset. 

Little kaoru understood his pain and began to hate his 'family' too. How can they be so cruel?! She smiled and said, "Don't worry, Soujiro-kun. You still have me as your friend." 

Soujiro was about to cry when he heard that. Kaoru decided that she had listened enough. She knew little Kaoru will spend a long time here, so she went for a walk herself. She walked around the garden and there was no one there. 

But she bumped into a person. _'Why do I always bump into a person?" _

"Sorry.." 

"I'm sorry too.. YOU!" the person roared. Kaoru looked up to find.. Battousai!! 

_'Uh-oh.. Gotta run!'_ Kaoru thought, started to get panic. Kaoru was about to dash off when suddenly, Battousai grabbed her hand. 

"You cannot run now. You have some explanation to do," he sneered. 

"Battousai.. What.. What are you.. doing here?" Kaoru asked. _'Okay. That was a lame question,' _she thought. 

"Oh.. There was no one here so, I thought I could have some peace," Battousai answered unexpectedly, "Now tell me! Who are you?! Are you a shinsengumi?" 

"I.. I am not in any clan," Kaoru cried. Battousai's grip was so strong and painful. It's like he was going to break her bone in any second. 

"Then, who are you?!" Battousai yelled. Kaoru was angry. '_Even though I am the guilty one here, he doesn't need to crush my bone and yell at me!'_ Kaoru clenched her fist. 

"Stop yelling at me!! It's not like I can't hear you!! And let go of my hand.. you're breaking my bone!! Or else, I won't tell you a thing, you red-headed jerk!!" Kaoru reprimanded. 

Battousai was angered by this but also surprised by her sudden outburst. This was the first time a girl ever scolded him, the first time a girl talked to him with that pitch, the first time a girl so brave to call him a JERK! And her ki was sooooo scary too. He let go of her, anyway. 

Kaoru was about to say something again when Tomoe suddenly came. "Himura.. What is this all about?" 

Battousai turned around and he began to calm down. "Tomoe.. It's nothing. I was about to ask something to this girl and she.." He stopped when he saw Kaoru was missing. She escaped! But how? 

"What girl?" Tomoe asked, suspiciously. 

Battousai was getting angry. He lost her again! "Uh.. Umm. Nothing," Battousai whispered. He walked away with his hand clutched tightly around his katana. Tomoe realized how upset he was decided not to ask anymore. 

************ 

It was Okita who saved her. He had grabbed her and ran with his fast speed without Battousai noticing it. Kaoru felt so glad he came or else, she would have been a dead meat. 

"Okita-san! Thank you so much!"

"It's okay, Myojin-san. You rescued my life once. Why was he so demanding just now?" Okita asked. 

"Umm.. I don't know! Maybe because I saved your life and all," Kaoru lied. 

Okita remembered and asked, "Why do you protect me, Myojin-san? You could have been killed. And more dangerous was that it was Battousai! How can you be so brave?" 

Kaoru blushed and stuttered, "Ahh.. I can't just leave you dying there, right? And by the way, you were sick. So, it's not fair. I bet if you're not sick, you will surely kick Battousai's ass! Oh! How are you? Are you okay now?" Kaoru suddenly became worried. 

Okita chuckled, "I'm okay now. Thank you for risking your life for me. I don't worth it." 

Kaoru then remembered how Kenshin used to say that he was so unworthy. She sobbed at this. Okita suddenly became guilty and apologized. 

"Oh no. It's not your fault Okita-san! I'm just.. I.. Can you walk me home?" Kaoru asked, her eyes pleaded. Okita smiled and nodded and so, they walked home. 

************ 

Little Kaoru was enjoying her time with Soujiro when she suddenly heard kaoru's voice calling her, "Kaoru.. It's late already! You can continue your date tomorrow! Let's go home!" 

Little Kaoru turned to see Kaoru was waiting for her.. with Okita. Little Kaoru grinned. She turned to Soujiro and gave him an apologetic look and Soujiro just nodded in understanding. "See you tomorrow, Kamiya-san." 

"Hai! Ja, Soujiro-kun!" Little Kaoru kissed his cheek and then, ran to Kaoru and Okita. Soujiro was surprised but recovered quickly. He then went back to his house. 

Along their way back, little Kaoru kept teasing Kaoru and Okita. Kaoru blushed madly while Okita just lowered his head. They arrived at their house. Kaoru and little Kaoru waved Okita goodbye and went into the house. 

"Saori-neechan! Okita-san is a good man, ne?" Little Kaoru teased. 

"Kaoru! Stop it. Okita-san is only a friend. And you, Soujiro-san is a good boy also," Kaoru teased back. With that, little Kaoru blushed. Kaoru smirked. 

Then, out of the blue, Dr. Genzai came out of the room and shouted, "Koshijiro-san! He woke up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HoNeyZ_RiNoA****: Hey! I updated so fast because I probably won't update again for maybe 1 or 2 weeks.. I have an exam.. Sowei.. Captain Sagara will appear again soon.. So, don't worry~Thanx for the review and please review more~ Ja.. v(^o^)v**


	9. The fight

**Author's note: I don't know if this is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic anywmore! Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  **

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hey guyz! I'm baacckkk~~~ Anyone miss me? Hehe.. Anyway, I just found out that Okita actually died because of tuberculosis, not heart disease. Sorry. **

**Chapter 8**

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Then, out of the blue, Dr. Genzai came out of the room and shouted, "Koshijiro-san! He woke up!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru and little Kaoru ran into the room. Yes, he was awake but he seemed to be.. struggling in pain? Little Kaoru didn't notice this and hugged Koshijiro tightly. She let go immediately after Koshijiro didn't hug her back. Kaoru walked towards them and asked, "Koshijiro-san, what happened to you? We were worried. Who did this?" 

"Batt.. Battousai.. I.. He..," With that, Koshijiro screamed in pain and went unconscious again. Kaoru gasped and Dr.Genzai rushed forward to check. He shook his head and said, "I'm afraid.. He went back to coma."   
  


Little Kaoru cried and ran to her room. After taking in what Koshijiro had said, Kaoru clenched her fist and hissed, "Battousai did this. Battousai was the one who tried to kill him. Battousai.. He'll pay for this. I'll make sure of that!" Kaoru then ran out of the room. Dr. Genzai just sighed and do nothing as he thought Kaoru wouldn't dare to go to Battousai and fought him. 

************ 

Kaoru changed her cloth. She wore the black custome and put on her black veil once again. She walked to the dojo and took one bokken. But stopped when she saw.. a katana. She took it and tried to swing it. It was a little heavy for her but she decided to bring it along. Then, she went out and searched for Battousai. 

Kaoru went to Battousai's house first. Even though she knew she may be killed by him, but her anger and pride kept her going. She arrived and kicked the front door. Tomoe was sitting there, sewing something. "It's you," Tomoe said without turning around to face her. Tomoe knew it was Kaoru because of her habit of kicking the front door and also because of Kaoru's ki. 

"Where's Battousai?" Kaoru demanded. Tomoe was surprised by the anger in Kaoru's voice. She never heard Kaoru talking like this. She whispered, "Battousai is fighting. He'll be home in a few minutes. Miss, if you don't mind.." Before Tomoe could continue, Kaoru stormed out of the house. 

She sprinted through the dirty road but halted when she sensed his ki. His image was getting closer and closer. "Battousai!" Battousai looked up at her and his eyes turning gold. 

"You! What do you want from Tomoe, huh?! I'm not letting you go now!" Battousai scowled. 

"Battousai! I'm here not to meet your wife. But to meet you.. to kill you! You have hurt and nearly kill my fath.. uncle! How can you be so heartless? You are a monster, you know that!" Kaoru exploded. 

Battousai puzzled but smirked. So.. she was angry and she wanted to fight him. This was his chance to know how skillful she is. So, he just nodded even though he didn't do anything. "Yes. I tried to kill him. So, you're trying to kill me? That's a funny joke. Let me tell you one thing, missy. Even if you train yourself for another 1000 years, you still can't beat me."   
  
Kaoru was enraged by his arrogant talk. Her ki flared and she charged towards Battousai. She used the bokken and aim it at Battousai shoulder. Battousai grinned and blocked her attack. And as fast as she could, she jumped back and attacked him again. She attacked him again and again but Battousai just blocked it easily. She stopped and Battousai thought she was tired. _'Tired? She's not so strong.. I can beat her up so easily,' _Battousai thought. 

But he was taken back when he saw her charged towards him again with more speed and strength. She now aim for his chest. Battousai recovered quickly and threw her bokken away with his katana. But what he didn't know was.. she had a katana. This was her chance. She was about to stab him with her katana when she suddenly remembered.._ kenshin.. _

She stopped when the tip of her katana was about an inch away from Battousai's chest. Battousai thought he was gonna die and few memories flashed back in his mind. But he was shocked, though, to find Kaoru stopped. He took his chance to jump back. "Why didn't you kill me?" Battousai asked, curiously. 

Kaoru shrugged, "I just wanna show you that I don't need to practice for another 1000 years to kick your ass," she continued, "I don't kill you.. because I can't or maybe I won't. Even to cut you is so hard for me." Battousai became more confused. _'What is she implying? Does this mean she likes me? That's funny..' _

"What do you mean, woman?" 

Kaoru uncovered her face and throw off her veil and said, "Because you're.. a dear person to me. You brought me happiness. I didn't have the chance to thank you before. Even so, I will never forgive you for hurting my fath.. uncle!" 

She paused to take a breath and burst out without even realizing what she said, "Why?! Why did you this? Why did you hurt him? I didn't do anything to you or your wife! I've come this far just to help you and protect you. I've come to this time to make you have your happiness for today and for the future! I've come this far.. just for you! Only for you, Kenshin!" 

Kaoru fell to her knees and cried, "Kenshin.." Battousai's eyes widen. How? How? How did she know his name? Who is she? Who? Why is she crying? Is she crying for him? There were so many questions in Battousai's mind. He walked towards Kaoru's crying form and knelt in front of her. 

"How do you know my name?" Battousai asked softly. He didn't know why but being close to her made him feel.... calm. Not like the way Tomoe made him feel. He respected Kaoru for her bravery, strength and loyalty. Anyway, Kaoru never answer him.

Kaoru wiped her tears and looked Battousai in the eyes. _'I will never see this guy again. The only guy who can make me feel happy and safe. The only guy.. I love,' Kaoru thought sadly. "Can I.. I.. hug you?" Kaoru asked. Battousai nearly jumped at this question. What the hell.. Seeing Battousai's puzzled face, Kaoru laughed. She stood up as well as Battousai. _

"I was just kidding, Battousai," said Kaoru. _'I really wished I can hug you,' _she thought otherwise. Kaoru smiled, "Battousai, I only wish that the present will stand still.. so I can stay here with you. I guess I'm too selfish. The future has yet to come and I want you to promise me that you will protect and live happily with Tomoe."   
  


Battousai nodded. He already forgotten about the name thing and the fight before. Kaoru bowed and took off. Battousai was going back to his house. He opened the door and Tomoe greeted him. Battousai sat next to her and after a few seconds he shrieked, "Aaahh!! She didn't answer me!! How did she know my name?!!"

************ 

Kaoru sobbed quietly on her way back to her house. She passed the river once again but stopped when she saw.. fireflies. She remembered the time when Kenshin said goodbye to her when he was going to Kyoto to fight Shishio. _Fireflies.. _

Then, a small voice startled her, "Hey! It's you!" 

Kaoru turned to see Sanosuke and Captain Sagara stood there. "Sanosuke.. Sagara-san.. What are you guys doing here?" 

Captain Sagara (**Oh man.. Hey guys, from now on, I'll just write his name as Souzou**) flashed his dazzling smile and answered, "Myojin-san, we are going home from our group meeting. What are you doing here.. with black custome? Are you a ninja or something?"   
  
Kaoru chuckled and punched him playfully, "No, silly. I was.. I just have something to do and this something needs me to wear this custome. By the way, where's Katsu, Sagara-san?" 

"He's somewhere. By the way, call me Souzou. Umm.. Myojin-san, do you mind if I walk you home?" Souzou offered. Just then, Katsu showed up. Sanosuke then dragged Katsu and whispered, "Hey, remember our plan? Now is the time! Taichou will be sending her home. Let them be together." Katsu nodded in understanding. 

They both then said, "Umm.. Taichou.. Myojin-san. Sorry, but we both have to go home quickly. See you guys later." With that, they both ran away. Kaoru looked at Souzou but he appeared to be confused as well. They started to walk quietly. 

"Umm.. Souzou, you said you come back from your group meeting. What's your group, anyway?" Kaoru asked, even though she knew a little bit of it. 

"Ohh.. It's a rebel group. It's called Sekihoutai. Maybe you don't like me if you know this, but our group is an anti-government type. I'm the one who lead this rebel," he admitted. He frowned a bit as he thought Kaoru won't like him anymore. 

"No no! It's okay. Honestly, I don't like the government, either. They kill just whenever they want. And they don't respect women too! If I am the empress, I'll change the system," Kaoru stated proudly. Souzou grinned at her cute face. 

"Glad you said that. I lead this group as I want to build a new era, anew government, a new life for the people of Japan. I hope there will be no more suffering and war. I hope people will live peacefully. I hope I will not die before I can finish my job," he wished. 

Kaoru really admired and respect Souzou. He was an honorable man. Changing the subject, Kaoru asked, "So.. are you married yet?"   
  
Souzou looked at her, confused. Kaoru then realized what he was thinking, she waved her hand and said "No.. I don't mean that.. that I want to marry you or something.. Just curious. It's okay if you don't want to tell me." 

Souzou giggled and replied, "No. I don't have any wife." But Kaoru was still blushing. 

Souzou saw her adorable face, decided to tease her more, "Unless, you want to marry me." Kaoru looked at him and blushed even more. Souzou had a good laugh, then. 

Kaoru exclaimed, "Mou! Stop teasing me! I'm gonna get you back!" Souzou smiled at her. They finally arrived at her house. Kaoru thanked him. Souzou leaned his face closer to her. "Myojin-san, do you want to marry me?" he asked. Kaoru blushed madly again. Her heart beat so fast. Souzou then backed away and giggled once again. He was playing with her again!   
  


Kaoru yelled, "Souzou! You're so mean! I hate you!" Souzou still giggled but he managed to say, "Sorry, Myojin-san. You just blush so easily. And you're so cute when you blush. Sorry again."   
  
Kaoru smiled at him and waved him goodnight and he said goodnight at her as well. Then, Kaoru walked into the house and he left. 

Kaoru changed her cloth and laid in her futon. She smiled to herself and thought, _'Oh.. Souzou is so gorgeous! I wonder if he's gonna live through this era?' She was dazing off to sleep but opened her eyes suddenly when she remembered something,   
"Damn it! I left father's bokken and katana!" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**HoNeyZ_RiNoA****: Hellew! So, how is it? Okay? I'm still having my exam but I'm too dizzy just staring at the words in the books. Hehehe.. Anyway, what character do you want me to put in? Hmmm…. AAHHHH!!! I forgot to put 2 cool characters! You have to read the next chapters to find out who they are.. Gotta go! Ja ne~ v(^o^)v  
  
**


	10. Saving Okita

**Author's note: I don't know if this is a Kaoru/Kenshin fic anywmore! Well, honestly, I prefer battousai rather than rurouni but some people prefer the rurouni. Oh well..  **

**Chapter 9**

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_She was dazing off to sleep but opened her eyes suddenly when she remembered something,   
"Damn it! I left father's bokken and katana!" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaoru hurried to the place. She saw the sun was rising. _'Oh man! Faster! Faster!' Kaoru thought. She arrived there and saw the bokken but the katana was nowhere to be found. __'Where is it?!' Kaoru tried to find it but the sun had rise completely. She had to go home or else Dr. Genzai would know that she was missing. But that katana was the only katana her father had! __'Go to town with little kaoru and then try to find it again!' Kaoru planned in her head. _

She ran back home and as she arrived at the front door, she fell to her knees. At the same time, Dr. Genzai opened the door. He looked straight ahead and didn't look down, therefore he couldn't see Kaoru kneeling down. "Hmmm… Where is Myojin-san? It's still early, no way she's out there taking a walk. Maybe I'll check around the dojo," Dr. Genzai said. He turned back into the house and closed the door. 

Kaoru sighed with relief. Man, she was right in front of him but he couldn't notice her! Lucky.. She heard Dr. Genzai opened the dojo's door so, Kaoru raced to her bedroom. As she laid on her futon, she heard Dr. Genzai screamed. "Aaahh!! The Katana is gone! The Katana is stolen!" Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, _'Uh-oh.. He noticed already.' _

************ 

That morning, Kaoru and Dr. Genzai searched around the house and around the dojo and as Kaoru expected, they couldn't find it. Dr. Genzai looked so worried, Kaoru had never seen him like this before. He was usually calm and cool. So, Kaoru decided to ask, "Is this Katana really important to Kamiya-san? I mean.. urrmm.. If he loses this katana, he can buy another one, right? But you seemed to be worried a lot about this."   
  


Dr. Genzai forced a smile and explained, "This Katana is very important to Koshijiro. He used this katana in all his wars and battles. And because of this Katana also, he began to realize that 'Swords that protects'. And to tell you the truth, because of this katana also, he met his wife." Kaoru was utterly speechless. Her father never told her how he met her mother but Kaoru expected it to be more romantic. 

"How did they meet, Dr. Genzai?" Kaoru asked. 

"They..," Dr. Genzai was about to answer but suddenly, little Kaoru showed and said, "I'm ready, Saori-neechan! Let's go shopping!" Kaoru was disappointed. She really wanted to hear the story. But suddenly she remembered that this was her chance to find the katana. "Let's go!" Kaoru then grabbed little Kaoru and hurried out leaving a puzzled Dr. Genzai. 

************

After visiting the cemetery, Kaoru brought little Kaoru to the place. "Kaoru, help Saori-neechan find something, okay? If you find a katana, tell Saori-neechan. Understand?" Little Kaoru nodded in understanding. They searched for it for a few minutes then, a voice startled them. "What are you doing here, raccoon girl?" Kaoru didn't turn around at first but she thought, _'Raccoon girl? Only one man called me that..' She turned around and saw Saitou._

She was surprised though, when she saw Saitou was holding Okita's limp body. "He's sick again. I don't know if he'll make it. There's no doctor around here," Saitou explained emotionlessly. Kaoru felt her heart grown sad but she remembered something, "AAHH!! Follow me! I know a doctor. Come on! Kaoru, let's go home!" Saitou followed Kaoru and little Kaoru back home. _'That Katana can wait.. Maybe..,' Kaoru thought panicly. _

************ 

Dr. Genzai was in the room with Okita for an hour already. Little Kaoru was sleeping and Kaoru and Saitou was waiting impatiently outside. Breaking the silence, Kaoru asked, "How long since he know he has this tuberculosis?"   
  
Saitou said sadly, "Last year. He's still a kid. Why must he die young!" 

Kaoru was felt sorry for them and felt very miserable but she was quiet angry when Saitou said that, "Saitou-san! You shouldn't say that! How do you know he will die?! There's still a chance for him. We just have to hope and pray for him. You shouldn't let your hope down. He's fighting for his life, he must live!" Kaoru felt tears forming in her eyes. _'Why am I crying? Because of Okita-san of course.. Okita-san, please be okay!' _

Saitou who saw her tears smiled inwardly. _'She worried so much about Okita. They should be together. I'll make sure of it!'_ He promised to himself. Then, the door opened and Dr. Genzai stepped out. Saitou asked, "So, how is he?" 

Dr. Genzai looked at him and spoke, "For now, I'm not sure if he's gonna live for a long time. But I'll try to treat him with the latest treatment and medicines. But for that, I need him to stay here for a while. Do you mind, Hajime-san?" Saitou thought of it for a while. But the Shinsengumi.. No, they still have him! Saitou nodded.

Saitou went into the room and knelt beside Okita. "Okita, don't worry. You'll be alright. You have to stay here to get better. I'll be handling the Shinsengumi," Saitou declared. 

"But.. what about the..," Okita protested. 

Saitou cut him off, "I'll be handling that too! Just don't worry about a thing! You have to get better! Or else all the Shinsengumi will be gloomy and shatters of losing a great leader like you and so as our little raccoon girl here." Saitou and Okita looked at Kaoru whi was talking with Dr. Genzai. "She's really worried about you, Okita."   
  
Okita smiled and nodded. Saitou stood up and left. Dr. Genzai then came in with Kaoru. He said, "Okita, you should rest. You should know your own situation. But I'll try my best to cure you. Have a nice sleep. Goodnight!" Dr. Genzai then left Kaoru and Okita alone in the room and closed the door.

"How are you?" Kaoru asked as she sat beside him. 

"I'm fine. Well, it does hurt a bit. But I feel better. I have to thank Dr. Genzai for that.. and you," Okita answered. 

"Me? Why me?" 

"Urrmm.. Let's just not talk about that. Myojin-san, how are you lately? Did you meet Battousai recently or did he bother you?" Okita asked. Kaoru saw his concerned face and couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm very fine and no, I didn't meet him lately. Okita-san.. Do not give up hope. Dr. Genzai will cure you! I'm sure of it!" Kaoru promised him. 

Okita smiled and whispered, "Myojin-san, there's no way I can be cured. Dr. Genzai can only extended my time to live. Even so, I will never let my sickness alter my life. I will live my life to the fullest. But.."   
  
"But what?" 

"But.. honestly, I'm quiet scared. Maybe you'll laugh at me but I'm scared. I'm really scared to die. Scared to leave my family. I'm scared to know that I'm going to leave this place. And.. I'm scared to know that I'm going to be alone when I die. Alone..," Okita whispered as he smiled weakly. Even though he was the great leader of the great Shinsengumi, he was still a young boy who never want to be alone. 

Kaoru remembered the time when her father died and she was left alone. She cried all night but Dr. Genzai came and she was never alone again when Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke came. "That's what I'm scared of. Hahaha.. I know I may sound ridiculous. Sorry..," but before Okita could finish his sentence, Kaoru hugged him. 

"Stop saying that! Just stop! You'll be fine! You're gonna get healthy. When that time comes, you can lead shinsengumi again. You're not gonna leave this place," Kaoru yelled while hugging him tightly. Then tears started to fall freely on her cheeks, "Okita-san.. you're ..not .. alone.. not alone.. you're going.. to be.. fine.." 

After a while, Kaoru fell asleep in Okita's arm. Okita smiled and whispered, "Myojin-san.. Arigato."   
  
************ 

The next morning, Kaoru woke up to find herself sleeping in Okita's arms. Okita was still sleeping. Kaoru blushed and got up from Okita slowly as not to wake him up. Then, she sneaked out. But as she closed the door, Okita opened his eyes. 

Dr. Genzai and little Kaoru were gone so Kaoru tried to cook the food herself. But then, a voice from outside made her jump. 

"MYOJIN-SAN! THIS IS SOUZOU! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" 

Kaoru walked to the front door and saw Souzou holding a katana. "Why are you here?" Kaoru asked. 

"Oh.. You left your katana 2 days ago near the river. So, here.. Sorry I was late of giving it to you. I sorta have a job to do," Souzou said as he gave her an apologetic smile. 

Kaoru smiled back and said, "Thank you so much, Souzou! I thought I lost it! Thank you. You're the best!" She took the katana from him and touched his hand accidentally. When she touched his hand, she blushed madly. Souzou grinned at this. 

"Myojin-san, are you ready to marry me?" Souzou teased her. Man, he still remember that! Kaoru's ki flared and Souzou laughed. "Just kidding. Don't be mad. I have to get going. See you next time." He left. Kaoru smiled as she walked back into the house but was surprised when she saw Okita standing in front of her. 

"Okita-san! You should be resting!"   
  
"Ano.. Myojin-san.. Who is that?" Okita asked. His eyes shining dangerously. 

"Oh.. That's my friend. Souzou.. Yup.. A friend!" Kaoru said cheerfully. The great Sagara Souzou was her friend! How cannot she be happy? Okita who saw her cheerful face thought differently. He could feel jealousy flooded over him. 

"Hmm.. you two look very intimate.. Are you sure you guys just friends?"   
  
"Okita-san! Of course we are! What's wrong with you?" Kaoru was mad. _'Why is he acting like this?' Kaoru thought. _

"I'm sorry, myojin-san. It's just.. I felt weird when I see you talking with him. It just didn't feel right," he said as he walked back to his room, with a puzzled Kaoru still standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HoNeyZ_RiNoA****: Heya guys! Man, I'm sorry.. I took a long time to update. I don't have anymore ideas. Really! That's why this chapter kinda boring~ Oh yeah.. Anyone wants Okita to live? And you guyz, please review this story and why don't you guys check out my other stories? If you don't mind anyway.. Yeah whatever.. So.. Gimme ideas cause I won't update for a LOONGG time without them. I know I sucks.. (-_-) Review~ See you later~ v(^^)v**


	11. My fate

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews! Luv it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter. (^_^) I'm a Shinsengumi lover!!!!**

**Chapter 10 **

2 weeks had passed and Okita had recovered and it was time for Saitou to 'take' him. Okita had been acting weird after the day when Souzo visited. He ignored Kaoru, kept silent or blushed when Kaoru touched him. But last night was the freakiest. 

(Flashback) 

_It was already __midnight__ but Kaoru couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Okita's weird attitude. Was he mad? But he had no reason to. It was all too confusing. Moreover, she kept thinking about her sweet home back then.. or maybe in the future.. with Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Ayame, Suzume and especially.. Himura Kenshin. Her nice, polite rurouni. But there will be no more Kenshin in her future nor Yahiko, Sano and Megumi. She just wanted to cry at that thought. _

_Just then, Kaoru heard someone opened her door. She controlled her breathing and pretended to be asleep. It was Okita. 'Okita-san? Hentai.. Wait till I crush his face and..,' Kaoru's thought was cut off by Okita saying, "Such a beautiful lady." Kaoru nearly jumped at his statement. Now, she was having a hard time pretending to be asleep. 'Relax Kaoru. Relax,' Kaoru calmed herself down. _

_"Dr. Genzai said I can leave tomorrow morning. I was happy but sad at the same time. Sad to leave you. But I guess my departure doesn't really matter to you. My heart really ache at that thought. I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I just don't know what to say. I was so jealous of that guy. But who am I to stop you from liking another person? I'm not worthy," Okita whispered slowly. Kaoru struggled not to cry. Not worthy.. That was what Kenshin used to say. _

_Okita__ continued, "You look like an angel when you sleep. Myojin-san, I know I'm an idiot for not saying all of this when you are awake but I'm too shy. Even though you can't hear me right now, I just want to say I really care about you. And no matter what happens. I'll protect you. I promise." With that, he kissed Kaoru's forehead gently and left the room. _

_As he left, Kaoru opened her eyes and touched her forehead. "Okita-san.. Arigato." _

(End Flashback) 

Kaoru walked through the hallway into the kitchen when she heard voices. It was Dr.Genzai and Saitou's. They were standing outside the gate. Okita was there too. He looked somewhat.. emotionless. 

"Dr. Genzai, is there anything else?" 

"Oh yes. Let him have plenty of rest. Don't involve him into too many works. His body is getting weaker so, please be careful. Okita-san, you must be careful. If you don't listen to what I said, you are shortening your own life." 

"I'll remember that but we have to go. There are plenty of works to do. Come on Okita," Saitou reminded. Okita only nodded and looked around as if searching for something or rather _someone. _Saitou could only sigh. Okita looked depressed but smiled weakly at Dr. Genzai. 

"Arigato Dr. Genzai for taking care of me. I don't know how to repay you. Urmm.. And say thanks to Myojin-san for me. Thank you," Okita bowed and started to walk away. Just then, he heard a soft whisper, "Okita-san.." He stopped abruptly and turned around. His heart leapt in joy as he saw his beloved Myojin-san stood in front of him. Saitou saw this in his eyes just smirked. 

"Okita, I'll wait for you outside. You better be fast," Okita smiled gratefully at Saitou. Saitou left the spot as well as Dr. Genzai, obviously trying to give some time for these two _lovebirds. _Okita looked at Kaoru with deep passion dancing in his eyes. Sadness, love and most instantly recognizable was joy. "Myojin-san..," Okita started but cut off by Kaoru. 

"Okita-san, you should eat more nutritious food and don't get into so many fights or not involve in any fight at all. You should take care of yourself because I will not be able to do that anymore. You must live happily and peacefully and if possible you should find a girl who can look out for you and..," Kaoru couldn't continue as stream of tears ran down her pale cheeks. Okita at once embraced her. 

"Myojin-san, you need not worry about me. I'll be fine. Please don't cry, Myojin-san. I can't stand it," Okita whispered softly. Kaoru leaned closer to his hug and relaxed. 

"Okita-san, live joyfully because I know you're the one who deserves it most. I'll miss you," Kaoru spoke lovingly. Okita broke the embrace and held her hand. 

"I'll miss you too, Myojin-san." 

Unexpectedly, he kissed her.. on the cheek, that is. He bowed and departed while Kaoru stood there dumbfounded. She touched the spot, where Okita had kissed her all of a sudden, and smiled. 

"I hope to meet you again, Okita Souji." **_(A/N: Is it Souji or Soushi?)_**

******************** 

Kaoru checked her father as usual before going out. He was still in coma, there was not even a slight progress in his recovery. Kaoru sighed and closed the door. Themarket was full of people. Kaoru looked around and nothing interest her.. until shecaught a glimpse of a blue ribbon. She remembered giving Kenshin her favourite blue ribbon when he was about to fight Jin-eh. But he stained it with his blood and they ended up running happily together.  

Kaoru smiled sadly at the sweet memory that would never occur. Never. How she hated that word! She **never** really experienced her parents' love, she could **never** live happily with Kenshin without someone trying to kill him, and not just that, she could **never** beat Tomoe in Kenshin's heart because he.. he **never** loved her. **_Never_**.. Kaoru wiped a single tear running down her cheek and decided to buy the ribbon. 

******************** 

She walked silently back home. She couldn't help but wonder what Okita was doing. '_Will he be alright? What's he doing right now? Hmm.. He probably does his training! Mou! He never listens to me! He should.. Wait a minute! What am I thinking?!' _Kaoru blushed suddenly. 

_'But I sure miss him,' _Kaoru thought gloomily. Deep in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she was followed by three perverted guys. **_(A/N: I know.. I know.. RAPIST AGAIN?! Let's just say, that's the only thing I have in mind right now. :P_**) After some time, she noticed it so, she walked faster but the three guys just laughed and said, "A very shy girl we have here!"   

Kaoru then ran at high-speed, didn't care where she was going as long as she eluded them. '_DAMN! I never learn from my mistake! Souzou won't be here to save me again! Stupid Kaoru!' _Just as she was about to lose them, unfortunately for her, she tripped. She looked around and comprehended that she was actually in a forest! Her hope for someone to save her had vanished completely and so, she determined to fight them. But now, her right foot was broken and it was killing her! 

"You bitch! We had a hard time catching up with you. But maybe today is our lucky day for you to wait patiently here for us," the nasty muscular guy cackled. Kaoru just spit at his face. The guy growled and slapped Kaoru harshly at her face. It was so hard that Kaoru got dizzy. Just then, a piercing voice cut through her spinning head. 

"Touch her and you'll fly to hell in no time."  

Kaoru and the guys turned around to see a figure with red hair with his burning eyes looking deadly as ever. The infamous Hitokiri Battousai.. but the guys didn't seem to know him. Plain idiots. 

'Really? And you're saying that a skinny, short guy like you will send us there? That's the funniest joke I've ever heard! Listen kiddo, you should gain some muscle or maybe even weight before talking to us like that!" the nasty guy laughed hysterically with the other two followed. In a split second, the nasty guy was slaughtered and his head came rolling towards his friends. Kaoru looking away, disgusted. 

"That's what you get for speaking to the Battousai with such manners," Battousai spoke clearly. The two trembled in fear, now that they knew who he was. They dropped to their knees and cried, "Please don't kill us, our lord Battousai. We are sorry. We didn't know she was your woman. Forgive us." But Battousai didn't say anything or correct them, he just plunged his katana through their hearts mercilessly. He turned to the shaky Kaoru and whispered silently, "It's over. You can turn around now." 

"Battousai..," Kaoru murmured, looking terribly shocked and she was in that state for… quite some time. 

Battousai smirked slightly and teased, "Your welcome."

Kaoru looked down, clearly embarrassed and muttered, "Thank you for saving me."  

"I'm not saving you. I was just in the mood for killing. Woman, I want you to go with me and tell me everything. Who are you? Why are you disturbing my life? If you refuse, I'll.." 

"No." 

"Woman, you don't want me to scar your face, do you?" 

"No."  

"You.." 

Just then, Kaoru could feel some strong ki around the place. She looked at Battousai and found him looking serious as well. She saw him gritting his teeth and clenched his fist, "Shinsengumi bastards.." **_(A/N: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!)_**

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Okita!" She stood up but a stinging pain from her foot made her faint. She was caught by strong arms and the last thing she saw was golden eyes. 

******************** 

Darkness. No light. Where was she? Battousai wouldn't lock her up, right? No he wouldn't. It was her dream. She found herself lying on the ground with pure white snow falling down from the everlasting sky. She sat up and looked around. It was snow all around her. It was endless. Nothing else, not even a single plant. 

"Kaoru-dono.." a gentle voice could be heard. 

Kaoru looked up and saw a firefly flying down to her from nowhere. Its light was dim, yet so bright for Kaoru. She was about to catch it when it suddenly turned into a red liquid. Blood. She saw the white snow was shading the colour of red. She looked up once again to find it was raining. Rain of blood. She could feel herselfturning small. She was a little girl again and she was crying. "Daddy.. Mommy.." 

Later, a strong wind blew everything away and she was back to her form and it was darkness once again. A strong, bright light pierced through the black space and her goddess was there. She smiled at Kaoru and whispered, "Kaoru, don't be afraid. I'm always here for you. Do you want to go back home?" Kaoru only nodded. The goddess knelt down in front of Kaoru and caressed her face. "Remember this my dear Kaoru. This is your chance to go back home, to where you belong: 

_When the sun and moon kiss,_

_Darkness will rule the world, _

_The maiden will shed her tears, _

_The future will freeze, cold._

_And then she opens her eyes, _

_To the place where she belongs,_

_Her paintings will be torn into pieces, _

_With the face of her lover will she recovers." _

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't understand it." 

The goddess nodded encouragingly at her, "This is your fate, Kaoru. And no one can change fate." Kaoru still didn't understand what she meant. The goddess smiled sweetly, "Take care." And everything faded. 

******************** 

Kaoru fluttered her eyes wide open. Her head hurts like hell. She massaged it for a while and gazed around. She was in a room and it was so silent. She didn't clearly remember what she dreamt of but she knew it was something important. _'What was it? It's about a poem. Hmmphh.. But what?! Oh gosh..' _

At that moment, she could hear small voices. She focused her ears on it. **_(A/N: Focused her ears? Lol!)_** One belonged to a woman and the other belonged to a man. Kaoru walked slowly to the door and opened it slightly. She peeked through and saw the two people she never wanted tomeet. It was Battousai and Tomoe! She panicked and as if it was her unlucky day, she fell and knocked the door over. The couple looked at her in amusement. **__**

Battousai stood up and walked towards her with his katana pointing at her. "I see you're awake, miss Myojin Saori." 

'_AAHHHHHH!!__ He's gonna kill me!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**HoNeYZ-RiNoA****: Yo people! Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the very very very very long update. My computer was having a problem. I actually finished this chapter months ago and unfortunately for me, my story was gone!! I have to remake the chapter and I changed it a lil bit. Anywayzzz, thanks for those people who emailed me and to those who reviewed and will review. Please review. v(^^)v **


	12. 2

**Please read this..**

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hey.. I'm really sorry but this is not an update.. Gomen.. I just wanna tell you guys, I probably won't update this one until I finish my other fic which is "My Smile For You".. Maybe.. I don't know.. But since MSFU has about 12 chapters to go, I think I'll update this one in about 4 or 5 months from now. One reason, I don't have much free time to do my fics. Second reason is that I RUN OUT OF IDEAS!! So please please please forgive me.. I've seen some fics which has two authors working together, so I'm wondering maybe I could do the same with this fic.. Anyone? Anyway, I'm sorry again and ohhh.. I decided to reply to you reviewers (For chpter 11).. Here goes: **

**_Plex_****_- _**I'm sorry again.. I'm glad you enjoy reading my fic. Thank you. I've written the very last chapter of this fic (Hahaha.. Weird me!), do you wanna know the ending? Lol.. You like B/K or O/K?

**_Suki_****_ to ka ja nakute- _**You seem to like every pairings I make.. Thanks. Since you like lil Kaoru/Sou very much, maybe I'll write a chapter about them both. So, you're supporting Okita/Kaoru? Thank you again for your review.

**_Shadowpoet_****_- _**Again, sorry sorry.. My story interesting? _–blush- _Thank you. Thank you for your review!

**_Miko_****_ demon hunter- _**Hey.. Waii.. another Okita/Kaoru supporter, I guess.. I know, evil cliffhanger.. And I'll be evil for another 5 months.. Yeah, I guess that drunk-men-chasing-Kaoru-because-they-want-to-do-something-to-her scene was cheap.. Anyway, thank you for your support!

**_Shadow-Master123- _**I'm sorry I have to keep you waiting. I feel terrible now. Waahhh!! Don't look at me with those puppy eyes! LOL! Anyway, gimme some ideas and are you an Okita/Kao or Batt/Kao?

**_Silver Goddess1- _**Hey there.. Maybe you're the goddess from my fic! Glad you like my story. I'll try to improve my writing. Thank you for your review.

**_KagomeKia_****_- _**Oh my god.. you're such a loyal reader! I really really feel terrible now. I have to keep you waiting again but please wait.. Okay? You can read my other fic.. Sorry again..

**_Tomboy4evr- _**I'm sorry I have to stop there for a while. It's good? –_smile__ proudly- _Thank you. Are you B/K supporter or O/K?

**_Animeprincezz_****_- _**Thank you for your review! Maybe you would like to help me write something for this fic? Hehehe.. You're a B/K or O/K supporter?

**_Twilight Sky- _**Ahakz! I have a crazy reader! How cool! Thank your for your compliment. I'll try to hurry and update as soon as possible, okay?

**_Night-Owl123- _**Oh god.. I've run out of things to say. Thank you, sorry and you like Kaoru to be with Okita or Batt?

**_LadyHimura_**- Hey you.. How come you people keep saying my story is good? I don't think so.. –_nod__- _Thank you for all your reviews and you're a b/k I suppose.. You can't wait till I update? You must wait! LOL!

**_Sakura Butterfly- _**That dream scared you? I didn't mean to make it sound scary though.. Hahaha.. JK.. I know what you mean.. Thank you and sorry.. Please read my other fics too, okay? b/K or O/K?

**_Magiabruxa_****_-_** Hey hey hey!! Thank you for all your reviews.. You reviewed all my chapters, I'm so happy! If you wanna know what the poem means, you have to wait for my new chappie.. Bye!

**_Monkey-fairy- _**Thank you for your review.. My computer won't break down again but now, my head is. This story has a lot of twist, ne? Are you supporting O/K or B/K? Anyway, feel free to read my other fics.. Bye!


End file.
